theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassie Newman
}} Cassidy "Cassie" Ann Newman (previously Johnson) was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Camryn Grimes. Biography Cassie was the daughter of Frank Barritt and Sharon Newman. She was first adopted by Alice Johnson, but later adopted by Nicholas Newman who was married to her biological mother. She had a twin sister named Mariah Copeland. Sixteen year old Sharon became pregnant by her teenaged boyfriend Frank and put the baby up for adoption. Alice adopted the baby and named her Cassidy. Alice later abandoned Cassie to pursue a man and left the child in the care of her elderly mother, Millie Johnson. Sharon ended up marrying Nicholas, son of the wealthy businessman Victor Newman. When it appeared that Sharon and Nick's newborn baby, Noah, was going to die, Sharon's friend Grace Turner tracked down Cassie to help Sharon ease the pain of her impending loss. They convinced Millie to allow them to return Cassie, now five years old, to Genoa City and be reunited with her birth mother. But Noah lived, so Grace decided to keep Cassie for a while. Grace fell in love with the little girl, and kept her true identity to herself for a year. Grace finally told Sharon who she really was, and Cassie went to live with Sharon, Nick, and Noah. Alice returned to fight for the return of her "daughter". Although Alice was about to win custody, Sharon and Nick were able to convince her that she was better off with them. Cassie legally became a Newman and changed her name to Cassidy Newman when Nick adopted her, and lived with her happy family in a converted barn on the Newman Ranch. In 2003, when Cassie was twelve, her biological father, Frank Barritt came to Genoa City. At Fenmore's boutique, Sharon was caught by surprise by him and he then saw Cassie. Frank smiled and politely said hello to Cassie and said she was a very pretty girl. Cassie ran into Frank again at the Crimson Lights and Frank politely asked her how her life was going. Cassie, getting creeped out, left. Nick, believing Frank might be after money went to Crimson Lights and confronted him. Nick pointed out that Frank never wanted anything do with Cassie before. Frank said that he was concerned when he read about Cassie almost drowning in that frozen pond and insisted that he didn't want money. Frank insisted that he was not the same guy he was when he walked out on Sharon and just wanted to get to know his daughter. Nick gave Frank a strong warning to stay away from Cassie. Cassie constantly asked Nick and Sharon who Frank was, but all they would tell her was Frank was someone Sharon knew a long time ago. It had later been discovered that Frank had been murdered by a man named Cameron Kirsten. Cameron framed Sharon for the murder. However, it was proven that Cameron, not Sharon had murdered Frank. Nick and Sharon learned that on the night Frank was murdered, Frank had an appointment with a lawyer to discuss his rights about having a relationship with Cassie, but never showed up. Nick and Sharon finally told Cassie that Frank was her biological father. Cassie was upset knowing that now she'll never get to know him or if she's anything like him. Nick and Sharon apologized to Cassie for keeping her father away from her. Although, Cassie was upset about Frank, she said that Nick would always be her real father. In 2005, Cassie turned fourteen, developed a crush on Daniel Romalotti (who was two years her senior) and yearned to be one of the "popular kids" at school, so she began to socialize with the older teens; Daniel, Lily Winters, Colleen Carlton, Devon Hamilton, and Sierra Hoffman. All five of them laughed behind Cassie's back at her attempts to act "mature" (drinking coffee, skipping classes, being rude to her mother etc.). Cassie snuck out to a party late one night, under the pretense of going to a movie with her friend Ali. There, she found a drunken Daniel passed out in the back of his car and clearly unable to drive home. She then got into his car and decided to drive him home herself (despite being under-age and without a license) and having little driving experience. She crashed the car, injuring herself and, to a lesser extent, Daniel. The two were rushed to hospital with no memory of the crash, and it was believed that Daniel had been driving drunk. A severely injured Cassie remembered that she had been driving and staggered out of the hospital to find him. She found him with Lily at Crimson Lights, but was barely able to speak. She collapsed and was rushed back to hospital, where she later died after whispering the partial truth about the accident to Nick. After her death, Cassie appeared on multiple occasions to Nick (and once to Sharon) as a hallucination or spirit. During one of his visits to his son Jack, the late John Abbott relayed a message from Cassie for Sharon as well—confirming that Cassie's spirit was alive and well. In May 2009, she visits her mom in a dream saying she will have a baby girl and to just have faith, but in a twisted way Sharon's future husband Adam Newman made Sharon and everyone else believe the baby was stillborn when in actuality he gave the newborn to Ashley Abbott. In 2010, Cassie pays Sharon a visit once again. Cassie tells Sharon she will hold her baby girl in her arms. Sharon and Nick are reunited with their daughter, Faith Newman after Adam's schemes are revealed. In 2013, Cassie appeared as a manifestation of Sharon's conscience after she had switched Summer's paternity test while she was off her bi-polar medication. Sharon eventually got back on her medication and the apparition of Cassie vanished. In 2014, Sharon had electroshock therapy and forgot that she had switched Summer's paternity test. Though Sharon forgot, she was secretly worried about how her secret could affect her new relationship with Nick. Cassie reappeared, warning Sharon that her secret will be revealed. It was also discovered that Cassie had a twin sister named Mariah Copeland. Victor hired Mariah to gaslight Sharon, hoping to find out about the secret Sharon was hiding. When Nick dreamed of Summer and Faith, Mariah took Cassie's place in the dream because Nick wanted to let Cassie rest. Through her adoptive father, Cassie has an adoptive younger sister named Summer Newman born on December 18, 1997. Through her mother, Cassie has a younger brother named Noah Newman born on March 3, 1995, and a younger sister named Faith Newman born on September 30, 2006. Trivia * Cassie lived from January 16, 1991-September 2, 2005, making her 14 years old at the time of her death and on the January 16, 2019 she would be 28 years old. Health and Vitals *Fell through the ice on the Newman pond, went into a coma for days but awoke *Had brain surgery after injuries suffered in a car accident; because she insisted on leaving the hospital afterward, she died from infection incurred References Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Heroines Category:Newman family Category:Miller family Category:1990s Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Reed family Category:Children of The Young and the Restless